JLU IM: Truth, Justice, and IMing
by Serena Kenobi
Summary: Welcome to the Justice League chatroom. You have been warned.
1. This

**JLU IM: Truth, Justice, and IMing**

**By Serena Kenobi**

**Author's note**: I came up with some of the names and decided to run with it. Nuff said.

**Summary**: Welcome to the JLU chatroom. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer**: I DISCLAIM!

* * *

**JLU CHATROOM 1**

**FastIsHOT has logged in. **

**FastIsHOT: **Hello? Anyone there? HEELLLOOOOOO???

**THEMartian has logged in.**

**FastIsHOT: **Hey, John!

**THEMartian: **How did you know it was me, Flash?

**FastIsHOT: **I'm PSYCHIC… oooohhhh!!! But seriously… how many Martians do I know?

**THEMartian: **If you were psychic then you would know that my name is spelled 'J'onn' not 'John.'

**FastIsHOT: **Whups! There goes my career as a fake doctor on TV… dang it. But WAIT! THERE'S MORE! Lol.

**THEMartian: **What are you talking about?

**FastIsHOT: **Sorry, been watching too much TV.

**GreenMarine has logged in.**

**GreenMarine:**Obviously. You're stuck on that thing 24/7, Flash!

**FastIsHOT: **GL! My main man! Wut up, homie!

**GreenMarine: **…

**THEMartian: **What is the purpose of this chatroom?

**FastIsHOT: **To spread chaos and disorder to the world-wide web. LOL!

**GreenMarine: **Oh you did NOT just call me HOMIE???!!! I will KILL YOU, FLASH!

**THEMartian: **What does 'lol' mean?

**KnightInDarkArmor has logged in. **

**FastIsHOT: **Yeah, I did! Hey, who's the new dude?

**KnightInDarkArmor:**How many Dark Knights do you know?

**FastIsHOT: **Too many. WAY too many. LOL!

**KnightInDarkArmor: **I feel the need to punch someone at the moment… you volunteering, Flash?

**FastIsHOT: **EEEP!!! BYE ALL!

**FastIsHOT has left the chatroom. **

**THEMartian: **What does 'lol' mean?

**ImmortalBatmanLVR has logged in. **

**ImmortalBatmanLVR:**Greetings! Is this the Justice League chatroom?

**FastIsHOT has logged in. **

**FastIsHOT: **Hey there, babe! Who're you?

**ImmortalBatmanLVR:**Flash? This is Diana. Aka Wonder Woman. Aka the woman who will kick your butt all the way across the Watchtower cafeteria if you ever attempt to call me 'babe' again. Speaking of babe… it was NOT fun being a piggy. Unless you count the times Batman was petting me…

**FastIsHOT: **Ooh! Bats! What haven't you been telling the rest of us very jealous red-blooded males?

**KnightInDarkArmor:**Nothing. Hello, Diana.

**ImmortalBatmanLVR:**SQUEE!!!

**KnightInDarkArmor:**???

**FastIsHOT: **Di? What the heck was that?

**ImmortalBatmanLVR:**Internet speak, I believe. Supergirl's been teaching me all about it.

**KnightInDarkArmor:**Not a good idea, Princess.

**ImmortalBatmanLVR: ** drools

**GreenMarine: **Just a valued friend, huh Bruce? Lol.

**THEMartian: **Could someone please explain to me what 'lol' means?

**FastIsHOT: **It means 'little old lady.'

**THEMartian: **That doesn't make sense to me…

**GreenMarine: **It does NOT mean 'little old lady'. Flash, cut it out!

**KnightInDarkArmor:**It means 'laugh out loud', J'onn.

**FastIsHOT:**Something YOU never do, Bats…

**KnightInDarkArmor: **I think someone just volunteered himself for an extra shift of monitor duty tomorrow…

**FastIsHOT: **I'm outta here! Bye pretty lady! blows kiss

**ImmortalBatmanLVR:**Is he asking for a death sentence?

**KnightInDarkArmor:**Yes.

**ImmortalBatmanLVR:**He speaks!!! To MEEE!!!

**KnightInDarkArmor:**Are you sure you're feeling all right, Princess?

**GreenMarine: **Yeah, Diana, you're sounding… weird. Like Kara. KARA???

**SexySuperGirl has logged in. **

**SexySuperGirl: **U talking 2 me?

**GreenMarine: **Uh, I guess not.

**SexySuperGirl: **FINE THEN. BE THAT WAY!!!

**SexySupergirl has left the chatroom. **

**GreenMarine: **???

**KnightInDarkArmor:** Don't try to understand women, Lantern. They're hopeless.

**ImmortalBatmanLVR:** EXCUSE ME????!!!!

**GreenMarine: **Bruce, run. Run NOW.

**KnightInDarkArmor:** Uh, I didn't mean you, Princess.

**ImmortalBatmanLVR:**You're forgiven. For now.

**THEMartian:** Everyone seems to have forgotten about me… as always… so I think I'll just leave now.

**MysticalHeroine has logged in. **

**MysticalHeroine:** Nooo! Don't leave me, J'onn! I love you, you sexy Martian!!!

**KnightInDarkArmor: **Zatanna???

**ImmortalBatmanLVR:**As long as she stays away from my man, she's fine. I guess. Put some pants on, lady!

**GreenMarine: **You're one to talk. You don't even have stockings.

**ImmortalBatmanLVR:** :P

**KnightInDarkArmor:** "Your"man???

**KnightInDarkArmor:** I'm leaving. This is getting ridiculous.

**ImmortalBatmanLVR:** NO DON'T GO!!!

**KnightInDarkArmor has left the chatroom. **

**ImmortalBatmanLVR:** If he's leaving then I'm leaving too!!

**ImmortalBatmanLVR has left the chatroom. **

**GreenMarine: **I guess I'm out. I have a date with Vixen, then with Hawkgirl.

**THEMartian: **Are you sure that's a good idea, John?

**GreenMarine: **They'll never find out. Plus, I can compare and see who I want to be with.

**THEMartian: **Good luck with that.

**GreenMarine: **Thanks.

**GreenMarine has left the chatroom. **

**THEMartian: **So…

**MysticalHeroine:**Hello baby! You hot green muscled Martian!

**THEMartian: **Um, hello. Zatanna, isn't it? You're a member of the Justice League as well?

**MysticalHeroine: **He remembered!! faints

**THEMartian: **Are you all right?

**MysticalHeroine:**Just PERFECT, Baby!

**THEMartian: **Well, uh, would you… like to… go out?

**MysticalHeroine: **MY LUCKY STAR CAME TRUE!! MUAH! I LOVE YOU!!

**THEMartian: **This should prove interesting. I will see you tonight then?

**MysticalHeroine: **Why wait? I'll transport up! We can have a romantic picnic on the promenade! I have to go get ready!!!! BYE HANDSOME!!

**MysticalHeroine has left the chatroom. **

**THEMartian: **Picnic on the promenade? The Watchtower doesn't have a promenade… oh well.

**THEMartian has left the chatroom.**

* * *

**Well, that's that chapter. Feedback is more than welcome! **

**-Serena Kenobi ****  
**


	2. Is

**JLU IM: Truth, Justice, and IMing**

**By Serena Kenobi**

**Author's note:** Many thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you liked it. In case I forgot to mention... the characters will definitely be OOC. But I'm sure you already knew that. He he he. Oh, and MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

**Disclaimer: **Do I disclaim? (sees lawyers) I DISCLAIM!!

* * *

**JLU Chatroom 1**

**VixenMustDie has loggedin. **

**UndiesOnTheOutside has logged in. **

**VixenMustDie:**Superman??

**UndiesOnTheOutside:**Do I know you?

**VixenMustDie: **It's Hawkgirl.

**UndiesOnTheOutside:**Oh, hey Shayera!

**VixenMustDie:**Wut's w/ the name?

**UndiesOnTheOutside:**Uh, not my idea. Lois made it up.

**IDateSuperheroes has logged in. **

**IDateSuperheroes:**CLARK!!!

**UndiesOnTheOutside:**Lois? Why that name?

**IDateSuperheroes:**Well, it's true. I dated Green Arrow, Batman, and now you.

**UndiesOnTheOutside:**!!!!!

**VixenMustDie: **Good grief, u do get around, don't u Lois?

**IDateSuperheroes:**SHUT UP!

**AnimalImpersonator has logged in. **

**GreenMarine has logged in. **

**AnimalImpersonator:**Who hates me?

**GreenMarine:**Shayera? That you?

**VixenMustDie:**Yeah, it's me. Not that'd you'd care.

**AnimalImpersonator:**Why must I die? Just cuz u betrayed ur bf doesn't mean I can't have a relationship w/ him.

**VixenMustDie: **U $#&$$!!!

**UndiesOnTheOutside:**Ouch.

**IDateSuperheroes:**Tell us how you REALLY feel, Shayera.

**GreenMarine: **It's not Mari's fault, Shayera!

**VixenMustDie: **No, it's YOUR FAULT!!! You $#!$#$+#$!

**IDateSuperheroes:**Oh geez…

**JustCallMeCupid has logged in. **

**NotSoSilentDeath has logged in. **

**WorldsBestDetective has logged in. **

**KickButtItalianChick has logged in. **

**KnightInDarkArmor has logged in. **

**UndiesOnTheOutside:**????? Wut's with the sudden logging in?

**VixenMustDie:**INVASION!!!

**AnimalImpersonator:**Not that you'd kno anything about THAT, Hawkgirl…

**GreenMarine: **Mari!!!

**VixenMustDie: **U &#$$#&$$!

**IDateSuperheroes:**Ur digging urself a grave, Vixen.

**KnightInDarkArmor:**This is, once again, a waste of my time.

**JustCallMeCupid: **So leave, Batman.

**WorldsBestDetective:**He can't because Wonder Woman is forcing him to go on because she wants to spy on the rest of us mortals.

**KnightInDarkArmor:**I'M the world's best detective!!! Not you!

**KickButtItalianChick:**SOMEONE's got a major ego… all you men are the same. Think ur the best, the toughest, the smartest… when in truth, ur all JERKS! With Super-sized egos!

**NotSoSilentDeath: **I actually agree with u, Helena.

**KickButtItalianChick:**That's a new one, blondie.

**JustCallMeCupid:**Catfight!!! Too bad I can't watch…

**KickButtItalianChick:**Ur bf's a sicko, BC.

**NotSoSilentDeath: **Oh yeah? Well urs doesn't have a face! And he's a stalker…

**WorldsBestDetective:**I'm not a stalker. I just know everything about everyone.

**IDateSuperheroes:**Stalker… hey, Ollie!

**JustCallMeCupid:**Lois? Wow, it's been a long time.

**KickButtItalianChick:**And I thought Batman dated a lot of women…

**KnightInDarkArmor: **I haven't actually 'dated' many women. And GA, a catfight would be Catwoman against Cheetah.

**JustCallMeCupid: **I'd pay to see that. Who'd you think win?

**NotSoSilentDeath:**OK, Helena's right. You ARE sick, Ollie. Helena, u up for a coffee?

**KickButtItalianChick:**Totally. These guys are all psycho.

**TheKillerJoke has logged in. **

**TheKillerJoke: **No, that would be ME, my pretty! AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAasdfasdofasdfnasdgoasdig[werw51-235D'JADF[OIAWHTNGA'SD8Wioweurt0wngfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

**TheKillerJoke has left the chatroom. **

**UndiesOnTheOutside:**??????

**KnightInDarkArmor: **I think the Joker hacked into our system but passed out from laughing so hard. His head must've hit the keyboard and in doing so, he kept pressing the same button. BEAT THAT, QUESTION!

**WorldsBestDetective:**Dang it. Foiled again.

**VixenMustDie: **GL? U still there?

**GreenMarine:**Unfortunately, yes.

**VixenMustDie: **I just learned something interesting. Very interesting. U WENT ON A DATE WITH VIXEN AFTER YOUR DATE W/ ME!!!! UR SO #&$$ DEAD, JOHN #(#&#$#$ STEWART!!

**JustCallMeCupid:**Wow, GL, stupid move on your part.

**GreenMarine: **It seemed like a good idea at the time…

**AnimalImpersonator:**U went on a date w/ Hawkgirl B4 ME??? I'M GONNA $$&#$#$&$ MURDER U, STEWART!!!!

**GreenMarine: **I'm outta here.

**GreenMarine has left the chatroom. **

**VixenMustDie:**COWARD!!!

**VixenMustDie has left the chatroom. **

**AnimalImpersonator:**HEY! I'M NOT FINISHED TALKING TO EITHER OF YOU!!!

**AnimalImpersonator has left the chatroom. **

**KnightInDarkArmor:**That's it. I'm through. I have to find out how the Joker got into this chatroom. I'll see all of you idiots later. Hopefully not.

**KnightInDarkArmor has left the chatroom. **

**NotSoSilentDeath:**Why that arrogant –

**JustCallMeCupid:**Dinah!!

**NotSoSilentDeath:**Well he is!

**KickButtItalianChick:**She's right. For once.

**IDateSuperheroes:**This has been… interesting. Everyone believes that u supers are all noble, good people….

**JustCallMeCupid:**That's a laugh.

**IDateSuperheroes:**When in reality ur all a bunch of maniacal psychopaths, creepy stalkers, and insane whackjobs with no life. U STINK!

**IDateSuperheroes has left the chatroom. **

**UndiesOnTheOutside:**Lois, wait for me!

**UndiesOnTheOutside has left the chatroom. **

**JustCallMeCupid: **Got him wrapped around her little finger…

**NotSoSilentDeath:**Ollie! We're going out tonight!

**JustCallMeCupid: **Now wait just a minute…

**NotSoSilentDeath:**We're GOING!

**JustCallMeCupid: **All right, Dinah.

**NotSoSilentDeath has left the chatroom. **

**JustCallMeCupid has left the chatroom. **

**WorldsBestDetective:**Wrapped around her little finger…

**KickButtItalianChick:**Q?

**WorldsBestDetective:**Yes?

**KickButtItalianChick:**Shut up.

* * *

**Poor John... er, not. Reviews are welcome!  
**


	3. Not

**JLU IM: Truth, Justice, and IMing**

**By Serena Kenobi**

**Author's note: I can't thank you enough for all of your feedback! Continue to bring up those great ideas! Thanks to your reviews, this chapter will feature sidekicks and lesser known heroes. Trickster91, I will put in Shining Knight and Vigilante, but since I've never seen a JLU episode with them actually talking, I don't know how to write them. But after I see the episodes, I'll probably write them in.**

**Red shadow Ranger asked me where I got their names from. Well, that's what you get when you're half asleep. :D It took me a while to get Batman's and Flash's names - I had some other ideas for them. When a few came to me, like JustCallMeCupid and others, I knew I had to write a story about them.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own!**

* * *

**JLU Chatroom 1 **

**SexySupergirl has logged in.**

**SmarterThanU** **has logged in.**

**SexySupergirl:**Who're u?

**SmarterThanU**: I am Brainiac.

**SexySupergirl: **And Im King Richard the Lionhearted, plzed 2 meet u. :P

**SmarterThanU:**Impossible. King Richard has been dead for over

**SexySupergirl:**DUDE!! Ur really Brainy?

**SmarterThanU: **Yes…. Are you Kara of Krypton?

**SexySupergirl:**That's me… wait a sec… HOW DID U GET ON HERE???

**SmarterThanU: **Read my screenname and weep.

**SexySupergirl: **Ur so full of it…

**SilverSoldier has logged in.**

**SilverSoldier: **Who is on? I'm new here.

**SexySupergirl: **This is… well, take a look at the name. R u CapAt?

**SilverSoldier:**Supergirl?

**SexySupergirl: **Duh…

**SilverSoldier: **I'm Captain Atom.

**SexySupergirl:**THAT'S WUT I JUST SAID!!!

**SilverSoldier: **No, you didn't. You said CapAt… oh. Abbreviation.

JLU IM: Truth, Justice, and IMing

**SexySupergirl: **If you didn't have that hot Texan accent, I'd kill you.

**GoldenGuy has logged in.**

**SexySupergirl: **Oh geez…

**GoldenGuy**: The Greatest Booster Gold has just logged in! Wow, that sounds so good…

**SexySupergirl: **EDIT: The Greatest Ego on the Face of the Earth has just logged in.

**SilverSoldier:**Couldn't have said it better myself.

**GoldenGuy: **HEY!

**SmarterThanU: **This conversation has become too pitiful for me..

**SmarterThanU **has just logged out.

**GoldenGuy: **Any hot girls in here?

**SexySupergirl: **Other than this 1 who's not interested? Try the JLU Ladies Chatroom.

**GoldenGuy: **Awesome!!

**GoldenGuy has left the chatroom.**

**SilverSoldier:**There's not a JLU Ladies Chatroom…

**SexySupergirl: **I kno! LOL!!

**KnightWing** **has just logged in.**

**BattyOracle has just logged in. **

**RobinTheThird has just logged in.**

**FastIsHot has just logged in. **

**KnightWing: **Heya there, guys.

**FastIsHot: **Hey, there Nightwing! Long time no see.

**BattyOracle: **You just saw him last night. We all went out for pizza, remember?

**RobinTheThird: **I didn't. I was on patrol.

**KnightInDarkArmor has just logged in. **

**KnightWing: **Speak of the devil daddy dearest…

**KnightInDarkArmor:**Call me that again and you'll be hanging permanently off a Bludhaven skyscraper by your ankles.

**KnightWing: **JUST TRY IT, OLD MAN!

**KnightInDarkArmor:**This old man still has the ability to kick your butt.

**KnightWing: **Yeah, right.

**KnightInDarkArmor:**In addition to cutting off your inheritance and giving everything to Tim.

**RobinTheThird: **YES YES YES!!!

**KnightWing: **NO NO NO!!

**ImmortalBatmanLVR has just logged in. **

**KnightInDarkArmor:**Or I'll just have Diana control all my funds.

**ImmortalBatmanLVR:**What?

**KnightInDarkArmor:**Would you like to be instantly rich for the rest of your life, Princess?

**RobinTheThird:**WHHHHHHAAAAT???

**KnightWing: **HOW COME SHEEEE GETS EVERYTHING??? I'M YOUR SON!!

**KnightInDarkArmor:**And she's my girlfriend. Soon to be wife.

**KnightWing:**WHAAAAAAAT?

**RobinTheThird:**WHAAAAAT?

**FastIsHot:**WHAAAAAAT?

**BattyOracle:**WHAAAAAT?

**SexySupergirl:**WHAAAAAT?

**ImmortalBatmanLVR:**WWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT???????????????

**SilverSoldier: **I'd say 'what', but it's been overused. I'm outta here.

**SilverSoldier has logged out of the chatroom. **

**KnightWing: **I can't BELIEVE THIS!!!

**KnightWing has logged out of the chatroom. **

**RobinTheThird: **I second that!!!!

**RobinTheThird has logged out of the chatroom. **

**BattyOracle: **This is INSANE!! Diana, GOOD LUCK!

**BattyOracle has logged out of the chatroom. **

**FastIsHot: **WHY NOT MEE, DIANA???? COME ON!!

**FastIsHot has logged out of the chatroom. **

**SexySupergirl: **I'm out. This is too weird.

**SexySupergirl has logged out of the chatroom. **

**ImmortalBatmanLVR:**That was fun.

**KnightInDarkArmor:**Have to keep the boys in line somehow.

**ImmortalBatmanLVR:**Yeah. But now Supergirl will tell everyone that we're getting married.

**KnightInDarkArmor:**That's their problem. If they want to speculate, fine. But if you're free, I'll take you out to dinner.

**ImmortalBatmanLVR:**Just to keep up pretense and all that? ;D

**KnightInDarkArmor:**Exactly. Stick to the mission.

**KnightInDarkArmor has logged out of the chatroom. **

**ImmortalBatmanLVR has logged out of the chatroom.**

* * *

**  
I had fun with that. Well, I have fun every time I write these. ENJOY!**

**- Serena**


	4. The

**JLU IM: Truth, Justice, and IMing**

By Serena Kenobi

A/N: SO sorry for not having updated! Here's the next chappie! Enjoy!

* * *

_**Language! - Part One**_

* * *

**KnightOfHonor has logged in. **

**ClintEastwoodRocks has logged in. **

**KnightOfHonor: **Vigilante, I presume?

**ClintEastwoodRocks: **Presume all ya want, Shining Knight.

**KnightOfHonor: **I presume correctly. You are the only one I know who cares for the dishonorable Clint Eastwood.

**ClintEastwoodRocks: **Boy, you'd better shut yer mouth about the Almighty Clint Eastwood!

**KnightOfHonor: **He's not a god, you know. He's a pathetic actor.

**ClintEastwoodRocks: **THAT'S IT! YER DEAD, YA OLD FART!

**KnightOfHonor: **I am not old. You are just stupid.

**ClintEastwoodRocks: **Stupid, my a-

**KnightOfHonor: **Vigilante! Language!

**UndiesOnTheOutside has logged in. **

**JustCallMeCupidhas logged in. **

**GreenMarine has logged in. **

**VixenMustDie has logged in. **

**GreenMarine: **(gulps) Uh, hi Shayera.

**VixenMustDie: **I'm not talking 2 u. Cheater. I hate u. Ur evil. I want to murder u.

**GreenMarine: **But you can't kill anyone – it's against our code.

**VixenMustDie: **Superhero code, my a-

**KnightOfHonor: **By Excalibur! What is with the foulness?

**JustCallMeCupid: **Geez, someone's touchy today.

**UndiesOnTheOutside: **Foul language isn't good, Green Arrow. Shining Knight has a point.

**JustCallMeCupid: **Ur such a goody-2-shoes, Boyscout.

**UndiesOnTheOutside: **Call me that again and I'll kick your a-

**KnightOfHonor: **ENOUGH!!

**KnightOfHonor has logged out. **

**JustCallMeCupid: **Bout time.

**MysticalHeroine has logged in. **

**GoddessSorceress has logged in. **

**MysticalHeroine: **… And so, I decided that if you use L'oreal instead of Pantene, the hair will be more silky. Also, I use a special 'glossy hair' spell.

**GoddessSorceress: **That sounds wonderful. We'll have to get together and try a few experiments. I know a few good spells for hair care and styles as well.

**MysticalHeroine: **Great! I need some new ideas for when I go out with J'onn.

**GoddessSorceress: **I'd be happy to help.

**JustCallMeCupid: **Uh… what's going on?

**UndiesOnTheOutside: **I haven't got a clue. Zatanna? Who are you talking to?

**GoddessSorceress: **It's Circe, handsome.

**GreenMarine: **Who?

**VixenMustDie: **She's a goddess and the most powerful sorceress in the universe. She turned Diana into a pig but then Batman sang 4 her and now they're together and Circe and Zatanna are best friends.

**UndiesOnTheOutside: **And u know all this… HOW??

**VixenMustDie: **Girl chats. Di and I have made up. We don't hate each other anymore. We're cool.

**REALQueenofCamelot has logged in. **

**MurderousMordred has logged in. **

**KnightInDarkArmor has logged in. **

**ImmortalBatmanLVR has logged in. **

**KnightInDarkArmor: **Morgan Le Fay. How did you get in here?

**MurderousMordred: **Cuz she's all powerful, STUPID!

**GoddessSorceress: **Well, well, well, if it isn't the little Princess and her pointy-eared boyfriend.

**KnightInDarkArmor: **CIRCE!!

**UndiesOnTheOutside: **We really need better security settings. I'm outta here.

**UndiesOnTheOutside has logged out. **

**JustCallMeCupid: **Me too. Have fun, Batman.

**JustCallMeCupid has logged out. **

**REALQueenofCamelot: **And who are you, GoddessSorcess? I am the only real sorceress in this dimension.

**ImmortalBatmanLVR: **It's Circe. The goddess. She's better than you. Hey, Aunt Circe!

**KnightInDarkArmor: **AUNT Circe??

**VixenMustDie: **Yeah. They're best friends now cuz they both hate Hippolyta – Diana cuz Hippy rejected her and banished her, and Circe cuz she put her in Tararus.

**KnightInDarkArmor: **Oh.

**GreenMarine: **Shay, we need to talk.

**VixenMustDie: **Talk away. I'm not listening. I need to go… shave. BYE!

**VixenMustDie has logged out.**

**GreenMarine: **What?? Shave??

**GreenMarine has logged out. **

**REALQueenofCamelot: **Your skills are no match for mine, Circe!

**GoddessSorceress: **You wish. Amateur.

**MurderousMordred: **YOU DARE TALK TO MY MOTHER MMMM-- al;dfadgoadsf sadfwoeri42-059q345dl…. TWEET TWEET TWEET!!

**ImmortalBatmanLVR: **Uh, what happened?

**REALQueenofCamelot: **MY SON!!

**KnightInDarkArmor: **I think I'm actually laughing…

**MysticalHeroine: **GASP! The Batman laughing!! Magical kudos to u, Circe!

**ImmortalBatmanLVR: **Circe? Did u turn Mordred into a…

**REALQueenofCamelot: **MY SON! YOU TURNED MY SON INTO A BIRD!!

**ImmortalBatmanLVR: **(rolling on floor laughing)

**ClintEastwoodRocks: **This is all too strange for me, folks. Eastwood out.

**KnightInDarkArmor: **You're NOT Clint Eastwood.

**ClintEastwoodRocks: **Yeah… well… I WILL BE! SOMEDAY!!

**ClintEastwoodRocks has logged out. **


	5. End

**JLU IM: Truth, Justice, and IMing**

**By Serena**

**A/N: **Okay, I had a breakthrough with the characters - so I decided to update. FUN FUN FUN!! But I'm not happy at ALL with the new Batman R.I.P. series... not at all. I wish I could write my own story with DC Elseworlds and make the way I want. Oh well. Something to shoot for, right? :D Enjoy this chappie!

**LIST OF CHARACTERS (so far, I'll keep updating with each new character I bring in)  
**

UndiesOnTheOutside: Superman

ImmortalBatmanLVR: Wonder Woman

KnightInDarkArmor: Batman

THEMartian: Martian Manhunter (J'onn)

FastIsHot: Flash

GreenMarine: Green Lantern

VixenMustDie: Hawkgirl

SexySupergirl: Supergirl

MysticalHeroine: Zatanna

IDateSuperheroes: Lois Lane

AnimalImpersonator: Vixen

JustCallMeCupid: Green Arrow

NotSoSilentDeath: Black Canary

WorldsBestDetective: Question

KickButtItalianChick: Huntress

TheKillerJoke: The Joker

SmarterThanU: Brainiac

SilverSoldier: Captain Atom

Golden Guy: Booster Gold

KnightWing: Nightwing

BattyOracle: Oracle (Barbara Gordon)

RobinTheThird: Robin (Tim Drake)

KnightOfHonor: Shining Knight

ClintEastwoodRocks: Vigilante

GoddessSorceress: Circe

REALQueenOfCamelot: Morgan LeFay

MurderousMordred: Mordred

BetterNSupergirl: Stargirl

IronManImpersonator: S.T.R.I.P.E

ApokolipsAmazon: Big Barda

GodOfMiracles: Mister Miracle

Orion: Orion

* * *

**_Language! - Part Two_**

* * *

**JLU CHATROOM 1**

**SexySupergirl has logged in. **

**BetterNSupergirl has logged in. **

**SexySupergirl: **Stargirl???

**BetterNSupergirl**: U know it, blondie.

**IronManImpersonator has logged in.**

**SexySupergirl: **Um, u kno that UR a blondie, 2, right?

**IronManImpersonator: **Courtney? You in here?

**BetterNSupergirl: **Yes, Dad, I'm stuck inside this computer because I'm hiding from U.

**IronManImpersonator: **Don't get snippy with me, young lady!

**SexySupergirl: **Sure glad Supes isn't here.

**UndiesOnTheOutside has logged in.**

**UndiesOnTheOutside: **Someone call me? I thought I heard something.

**SexySupergirl: **)((&#($#($^($%^$(*&(*&!(^#(^#$(*^#&*#$*&#$*(#&#%^#*#$

**UndiesOnTheOutside: **Uh, guess not.

**UndiesOnTheOutside has logged off.**

**BetterNSupergirl: **LOL!

**IronManImpersonator: **That was rude. Courtney, don't you ever do that.

**BetterNSupergirl: **Its not even real swear words. She's not saying anything.

**IronManImpersonator: **Well, don't.

**BetterNSupergirl: (#($&#$(!&*#&^*&^!*&^#(#$^#*&$^**

**IronManImpersonator: **Language!!

**IronManImpersonator has logged off.**

**SexySupergirl: **Hey, not bad! We should start a club.

**BetterNSupergirl: **Eh, OK.

**SexySupergirl: **How about… JLA Blondies Unite?

**BetterNSupergirl: **Sure. If I get to be Captain.

**SexySupergirl: **Now wait a minute –

**BetterNSupergirl: **Hey, you get all the cool powers. I get the cool Captain title. Got it?

**SexySupergirl: **Ugh, fine.

**BetterNSupergirl: **YESSSSSSS!!!!

**ApokolipsAmazon has logged in.**

**MasterofMiracles has logged in.**

**Orion has logged in.**

**SexySupergirl: **Orion??? That's stoopid. U didn't even use a penname.

**BetterNSupergirl: **Look who's talking.

**SexySupergirl: **Don't be a smart-aleck.

**BetterNSupergirl: **Don't be a dumb-aleck.

**SexySupergirl: **????

**Orion**: I wasn't aware that I was supposed to use a pseudonym.

**SexySupergirl: **Pseudonym? Well, well, well, aren't WE grand?

**BetterNSupergirl: **Wut, 'pennname' not GOOD enough for u, eh?

**Orion: **!!!!

**MasterOfMiracles**: It's part of the fun, guessing peoples' names.

**ApokolipsAmazon**: Yeah right, like urs isn't obvious at ALL, Scott.

**MasterOfMiracles:** Hey!

**BetterNSuperigirl: **If the shoe fits, buddy.

**Orion: **Who are you, minion?

**BetterNSupergirl: **I am Captain America of the JLA Blondies United.

**SexySupergirl: **Um, Star?

**BetterNSupergirl: **Wut?

**SexySupergirl: **There's already a Captain America.

**BetterNSupergirl: **Dang it. All right – I'm Captain Stars'N'Stripes of the JLA Blondies United. And Supergirl here is Commander Red Cape.

**SexySupergirl: **No way! I'm Commander MiniSkirt. LOL!

**BetterNSupergirl: **Wutevr u say, Red.

**SexySupergirl: **DOOOONNNNT!!!! NOT MY NAME!

**ApokolipsAmazon: **This is a waste of time. I should be out beating up Furies.

**MasterOfMiracles: **Geez, take a break, Barda, hon.

**ApokolipsAmazon: **No, YOU take a break, Mister!

**MasterOfMiralces: **What? No, hon, I didn't mean it like that…

**Orion: **What a cowardly wimp.

**SexySupergirl: **Wut a jerky jerk.

**Orion: **You dare!

**BetterNSupergirl: **Wut a pushy idiot.

**Orion: **You little…

**SexySupergirl: **Wut an ugly bully.

**Orion: **That's it!

**Orion has logged off.**

**ApokolipsAmazon: **Uh, you guys made him mad.

**MasterOfMiracles: **You said it.

**ApokolipsAmazon: **Well, YOU make ME mad!

**MasterOfMiracles: **Honey! Wait!

**ApokolipsAmazon has logged off.**

**MasterOfMiracles has logged off.**

**BetterNSupergirl: **Good grief, that guy's a pushover.

**SexySupergirl: **Couldn't have said it better myself, Star.

**BetterNSupergirl: **Thanks, Red.

**SexySupergirl: **ACKKKK!!!

**SexySupergirl: **That guy Orion's a dweeb. Who cares if he's mad?

**BetterNSupergirl: **Yeah, totally. I mean, he's so…

**SexySupergirl: **So wut?

**BetterNSupergirl: **Uh oh.

**SexySupergirl: **Wut? Wut's going on?

**BetterNSupergirl: **It's Orion! He's at my door! And he's trying to break it down!!!!

**SexySupergirl: **U mean he's really after us??? OHMIGOSH!!!

**BetterNSupergirl: **AAAHHH!! HE'S BREAKING THROUGH! GOTTA GO!!!

**BetterNSupergirl has logged off.**

**SexySupergirl: **Well, maybe he won't come after me. I am, after all, Supe's fav cousin.

**SexySupergirl: **AAACKK! NO, WAIT! NO NO NO NO NO I DIDN'T MEAN IT, ORION! DON'T HURT ME!

**SexySupergirl has logged off.

* * *

**


	6. Yet

**JLU IM: Truth, Justice, and IMing**

**By Serena**

**A/N: **Okey doksters, people. Here's another chapter for ya. :D Longer chapter, too, so please don't hesitate to let me know how much you appreciate it. ;D

**_LIST OF CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER_**

Mystical_Heroine: Zatanna

THEMartian: J'onn J'onnz - Martian Manhunter

KnightInDarkArmor: Batman

ImmortalBatmanLVR: Diana - Wonder Woman

Blood_Demon: Jason Blood/Etrigan

REALQueenofCamelot: Morgan Le Fay

Demons_Daughter: Talia Al Ghul

* * *

**JLU CHATROOM 1

* * *

  
**

**Mystical_Heroine has logged on. **

**THEMartian has logged on. **

**Mystical_Heroine: **Hey, hon! :D (winks)

**THEMartian: **Hello, my dear. How are you doing today?

**Mystical_Heroine: **(faints) Losing my breath from your utter sexiness.

**THEMartian: **… You are beautiful yourself, Zatanna. As always.

**Mystical_Heroine: **(FAINTS)

**ImmortalBatmanLVR has logged on. **

**ImmortalBatmanLVR: **Oh, that's so sweet! (squeals) I wish Batman would talk to me like that.

**KnightInDarkArmor has logged on.**

**ImmortalBatmanLVR: **Speak of the Devil…

**KnightInDarkArmor: **Excuse me?

**Blood_Demon has logged on.**

**ImmortalBatmanLVR: **I… spoke too soon.

**KnightInDarkArmor: **There's only one person who could have the name "Blood Demon."

**Mystical_Heroine: **Darkseid?

**KnightInDarkArmor: **No.

**Mystical_Heroine: **R'az Al Ghul?

**KnightInDarkArmor: **No.

**Mystical_Heroine: **Felix Faust?

**KnightInDarkArmor: **No.

**Mystical_Heroine: **Mordred?

**KnightInDarkArmor: **No.

**Mystical_Heroine: **Lex Luthor?

**KnightInDarkArmor: **What?! No!

**Mystical_Heroine: **… B'wana Beast? Booster Gold? Flash?

**ImmortalBatmanLVR: **It's someone I slapped.

**Mystical_Heroine: **You slap a lot of people, Di. Including all three of the above. Doesn't help. For all we know, it could be Batman. :D

**KnightInDarkArmor: **… Is that supposed to mean something?

**Blood_Demon: **This is Jason Blood.

**Mystical_Heroine: **Hmm… sorry, hon, not ringing any magical bells.

**THEMartian: **He's tall, aloof, and determined. A man who carries a heavy burden on his heart.

**Mystical_Heroine: **Sounds like Batman to me.

**KnightInDarkArmor: **????? What?!?!

**ImmortalBatmanLVR: **If it helps, I slapped him _twice. _

**Mystical_Heroine: **Again, it could be Batman.

**KnightInDarkArmor: **???? It's NOT!!!

**Blood_Demon: **I turn into a demon at will.

**Mystical_Heroine: **Are you sure you're not Batman?

**KnightInDarkArmor: **??? WHAT THE - !!!

**ImmortalBatmanLVR: **(falls over from laughing)

**Blood_Demon: **My name's Etrigan, and I will only have peace when I defeat Morgan Le Fay.

**REALQueenofCamelot has logged in. **

**Blood_Demon: **WITCH!

**Mystical_Heroine: **HEY! I'll HEX YOU, I SWEAR, BATMAN!

**KnightInDarkArmor: **WHAT IN AQUAMAN'S NAME!!?? ZEE, I'm NOT Etrigan!!!

**REALQueenofCamelot: **Hello, my love. Fancy meeting you here. But you'll never catch me over these soundwaves.

**THEMartian: **What? Soundwaves?

**ImmortalBatmanLVR: **Did I forget to mention that Morgan's the most outdated and behind-the-times person in existence? She doesn't know the difference between an iPhone and a Blackberry. Or the difference between a Macbook and a Dell PC.

**REALQueenofCamelot: **Well how did I get on here, then?

**KnightInDarkArmor: **Your son.

**REALQueenofCamelot: **Darn it.

**Blood_Demon: **I WILL find you, Morgan! You cannot escape me forever!

**ImmortalBatmanLVR: **And yet she's eluded him for oh… at least a thousand years?

**Blood_Demon: **Shut it, Princess!

**Mystical_Heroine: **OK, you're seriously Batman.

**KnightInDarkArmor: **NO HE IS NOT. I AM BATMAN. And Etrigan, only I can call Diana "Princess." GOT IT?

**ImmortalBatmanLVR: **(gasps and squeals)

**Blood_Demon: **Fine. I need to find Morgan.

**REALQueenofCamelot: **You will never find m… Excuse me. I despise questioning you foolish mortals, but what is a DC?

**ImmortalBatmanLVR: **Hello? Does the name IMMORTALBatmanLVR say anything to you? And I have no idea what you're talking about.

**KnightInDarkArmor: **I think she means a CD.

**REALQueenofCamelot: **Yes, that's right.

**Mystical_Heroine: **(laughing her pretty fishnets off) HADES! That is HYSTERICAL! Who knew that the infamous Morgan Le Fay is a techno-noob? LOL!

**THEMartian: **lol

**REALQueenofCamelot: **Quiet! What is a CD?

**ImmortalBatmanLVR: **(unable to stop laughing)

**Blood_Demon: **I will tell you the answer if you tell me where you are.

**REALQueenofCamelot: **Never.

**THEMartian: **You could always Google.

**Blood_Demon: **DON'T TELL HER, MARTIAN!

**REALQueenofCamelot: **…. What's… Gogle?

**THEMartian: **Never mind.

**ImmortalBatmanLVR: **GOOGLE!!

**Blood_Demon: **Shut UP!

**ImmortalBatmanLVR: **Don't talk to me that way, demon! (SLAPS)

**Blood_Demon: **Ow… that's creepy how it still really hurts even when we're only talking to each other online…

**KnightInDarkArmor: **She does that.

**Mystical_Heroine: **(laughs harder)

**REALQueenofCamelot: **What is this Google you speak of?

**ImmortalBatmanLVR: **Google it and find out. LOL! HAHAHAHA!! :D :p

**KnightInDarkArmor: **That was wickedly clever and devious. Something I'd do. I commend you, Diana.

**ImmortalBatmanLVR: **W00T!

**Mystical_Heroine: **My stomach hurts from laughing so hard!!! Oh, the pain!

**THEMartian: **Oh, dear! Zatanna, I'm coming to help you!

**Mystical_Heroine: **He wuves me! (faints dead away)

**THEMartian: **I'll be right there, my dear.

**THEMartian has logged out. **

**Mystical_Heroine: **That's my cue! Bye Di!

**ImmortalBatmanLVR: **Bye, Zee.

**Blood_Demon: **Goodbye.

**Mystical_Heroine: **Bye, Batman!

**KnightInDarkArmor: **FOR THE LOVE OF JUPITER, **I'M** THE DANG BATMAN!

**Mystical_Heroine has logged out. **

**KnightInDarkArmor: **NO!!

**Demons_Daughter has logged in. **

**Demons_Daughter: **Hello, beloved.

**ImmortalBatmanLVR: **Beloved??!!

**KnightInDarkArmor: **She was a long time ago, Diana.

**Demons_Daughter: **I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Batman.

**KnightInDarkArmor: WHAT THE - I AM BATMAN!!!! **

**Blood_Demon: **Hello, Demons_Daughter. I am Jason Blood, otherwise known as Etrigan.

**Demons_Daughter: **Yes, I know. I've been researching you. And I believe we are soulmates.

**KnightInDarkArmor: **….

**ImmortalBatmanLVR: **….

**Blood_Demon: **… Run that one by me again?

**Demons_Daughter: **My father approves of our match. He says you are a strong, determined man.

**ImmortalBatmanLVR: **Ya got that right.

**Blood_Demon: **And who are you, exactly?

**KnightInDarkArmor: **Talia Al Ghul. Daughter of the Demon's Head, R'az Al Ghul, notorious leader of the League of Assassins and a constant thorn in my side.

**Demons_Daughter: **You wound me. We used to be so close.

**ImmortalBatmanLVR: **What?!

**KnightInDarkArmor: **Used to is the emphasis here. Diana, trust me. It's been over for years. She's just annoying. And determined. Never goes away.

**REALQueenofCamelot: **Now you know how I feel, Batman.

**Blood_Demon: **Shut up, witch!

**KnightInDarkArmor: **Yes, I think I do.

**REALQueenofCamelot: **So, my love, found a new obsession in Talia?

**Demons_Daughter: **No, just a strong, loyal wife. A wife who's got warriors surrounding your castle, my dear Morgan.

**Blood_Demon: **What?!

**REALQueenofCamelot: **WHAT?!

**KnightInDarkArmor: **… I… honestly didn't see that coming.

**REALQueenofCamelot: **NO! I will not let this happen! Your soldiers will – AAGHHH!! Werouweroasdflawepruwerokhsd[okw4t oiq4y3 qoihwkfhasdkfhadsfkh……..adsfsdddddddddddddddd

**REALQueenofCamelot has logged out. **

**Demons_Daughter: **One Morgan Le Fay unconscious and apprehended.

**Blood_Demon: **I think I'm in love.

**Demons_Daughter: **I knew you'd see it that way.

**Blood_Demon: **… Meet me in ten?

**Demons_Daughter: **Of course.

**Blood_Demon has logged out.**

**Demons_Daughter has logged out. **

**ImmortalBatmanLVR: **Bruce?

**KnightInDarkArmor: **What, Princess?

**ImmortalBatmanLVR: **Those guys are weird.

**KnightInDarkArmor: **Yeah. I know.

**ImmortalBatmanLVR: **So…

**KnightInDarkArmor: **You up for another dinner?

**ImmortalBatmanLVR: **Your place or mine? :D

**KnightInDarkArmor: **The manor. Ten minutes. Dress casual.

**KnightInDarkArmor has logged out. **

**ImmortalBatmanLVR: **SQUEEE!!!!!

**ImmortalBatmanLVR has logged out.

* * *

**

Reviews are appreciated. :)

- **Serena**


	7. But

**JLU IM: Truth, Justice, and IMing**

**By Serena**

**A/N: **_This chapter was actually supposed to have a completely different plotline, but with this story, it only takes me a line and I run with it. You'll see what I mean... _

_Oh, yes. If you can find the lines from "Seinfeld" in this, you get extra points. The points don't matter, but still, you get extra points. For what and why, I have no idea.  
_

**_LIST OF CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER:_**

Superman - UndiesOnTheOutside

Lois Lane - ONLY_Dating_SUPES (previously I_Date_Superheroes)

Batman - KnightInDarkArmor

Wonder Woman - ImmortalBatmanLVR

Green Lantern - Green_Marine

Flash - FastIsHot

Booster Gold - GoldenGuy

* * *

**JLU CHATROOM 1

* * *

****ONLY_Dating_SUPES has logged in.**

**KnightInDarkArmor has logged in.**

**ONLY_Dating_SUPES: **Batman?

**KnightInDarkArmor: **Let me guess… Lois?

**ONLY_Dating_SUPES: **That's right.

**KnightInDarkArmor: **I thought your name was "I Date Superheroes."

**ONLY_Dating_SUPES: **I had to change now that I'm going steady with Clark.

**KnightInDarkArmor: **Sure.

**ONLY_Dating_SUPES: **What the heck does THAT mean??!!

**KnightInDarkArmor: **It means whatever the heck you want it to mean.

**ONLY_Dating_SUPES: **Are you saying you wanna piece of me?!!

**KnightInDarkArmor: **(snicker) Uh, no.

**ONLY_Dating_SUPES: **YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME!? WELL YOU GOT IT!

**UndiesOnTheOutside has logged in. **

**UndiesOnTheOutside: **Huh?

**ImmortalBatmanLVR has logged in. **

**ImmortalBatmanLVR: **Huh?

**KnightInDarkArmor: **Please stop saying that.

**Green_Marine has logged in.**

**Green_Marine: **Huh?

**KnightInDarkArmor: **Seriously. Cut it out.

**ONLY_Dating_SUPES: **OR WHAT?! You'll break out the BATARANGS? Oooh, I'm SOOOOO SCARED!!!

**UndiesOnTheOutside: **Did I miss something?

**ONLY_Dating_SUPES: **HHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH????????

**KnightInDarkArmor: **Real mature, Lois.

**UndiesOnTheOutside: **Lois? That's you?

**ImmortalBatmanLVR: **I thought your name was I_Date_Superheroes.

**ONLY_Dating_SUPES: **It USED TO BE.

**Green_Marine: **Huh?

**KnightInDarkArmor: **IN THE NAME OF!!

**ONLY_Dating_SUPES: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA – HUUUUHHH?????????????????

**UndiesOnTheOutside: **I'm so lost.

**KnightInDarkArmor: **No surprise there.

**UndiesOnTheOutside: **What's THAT supposed to mean!!?!?

**KnightInDarkArmor: **It means whatever the heck you want it to mean.

**UndiesOnTheOutside: **Are you saying you want a piece of me?

**KnightInDarkArmor: **… Geez, I hate deja-vu. Almost as much as I hate the word "refrigerator."

**Green_Marine: **Huh?

**ImmortalBatmanLVR: **Huh?

**UndiesOnTheOutside: **Huh?

**ONLY_Dating_SUPES: **Huh?

**FastIsHot has logged in.**

**FastIsHot: **Wassup?

**UndiesOnTheOutside: **What do you have against refrigerators?

**FastIsHot: **Huh?

**KnightInDarkArmor: **I'm going to wrap my hands around my neck and throttle you, Flash.

**FastIsHot: **WUT?!! Why????

**Green_Marine: **Why don't you like refrigerators?

**KnightInDarkArmor: **I don't mind the machine. Sort of. I just hate the word.

**FastIsHot: **Wut word?

**KnightInDarkArmor: **Re… no, I'm not typing it. I hate it too much.

**Green_Marine: **Why?

**KnightInDarkArmor: **That's personal.

**FastIsHot: **Dude, I have no idea what's going on.

**KnightInDarkArmor: **No surprise there.

**FastIsHot: **Wut's THAT supposed to mean!!?!?!

**KnightInDarkArmor: **It means whatever the heck you… oh, forget it.

**ONLY_Dating_SUPES: **Huh? ;D

**KnightInDarkArmor: **Lois, you are dead.

**ONLY_Dating_SUPES: **Wow, I'm quaking in my nice Jimmy Choos. Really know how to instill fear, Batman. :p

**KnightInDarkArmor: **What is it with women not being scared of me?

**FastIsHot: **I'm scared of u.

**KnightInDarkArmor:** …

**Green_Marine: **Uh, you're not a woman.

**FastIsHot: **Huh? Oh, right, yeah. Totally read THAT one wrong lol.

**KnightInDarkArmor: **I am surrounded by idiots.

**ImmortalBatmanLVR: **What's THAT supposed to mean, Bruce?

**KnightInDarkArmor: **It means… OK, that's it. I'm checking for some kind of timewarp. This is ridiculous.

**ONLY_Dating_SUPES: **UR ridiculous.

**ImmortalBatmanLVR: **Normally I'd disagree with that, but seeing as how I'm apparently an IDIOT, it seems ur right, Lois.

**KnightInDarkArmor: **No, wait, Diana, I didn't mean –

**FastIsHot: **HAHAH! WHIPPED!

**KnightInDarkArmor: **Shut up, Flash.

**ImmortalBatmanLVR: **Shut up, Flash.

**FastIsHot: **Oy! That was creepy…

**Green_Marine: **Understatement for the two scariest superheroes in history.

**GoldenGuy has logged in. **

**GoldenGuy: **No, I'M the scariest superhero in history! And the hottest! And the coolest!

**KnightInDarkArmor: **Oh, geez.

**ImmortalBatmanLVR: **Oh, geez.

**Green_Marine: **Oh, geez.

**ONLY_Dating_SUPES: **Oh, geez.

**UndiesOnTheOutside: **Oh… geez.

**KnightInDarkArmor has logged out.**

**ImmortalBatmanLVR has logged out.**

**Green_Marine has logged out.**

**ONLY_Dating_SUPES has logged out.**

**UndiesOnTheOutside: **Uh, have to go… feed my cat.

**UndiesOnTheOutside has logged out.**

**FastIsHot: **Uh, hi Booster. Wut up?

**GoldenGuy: **Just hanging around being the sexiest superhero in the universe.

**FastIsHot: **Yeah.

**FastIsHot has logged out. **

**GoldenGuy: **Hey, where'd everyone go?

**GoldenGuy: **Hello?

**GoldenGuy: **Guys?

**GoldenGuy: **Hmm.

**GoldenGuy ****has logged out.**

* * *

Feel free to review and let me know what you think. :)

Later, luvs!

- Serena


	8. It

**JLU IM: Truth, Justice, and IMing**

**By Serena**

**A/N: **This was actually spawned from a small part of the conversation that just grew. I swear, it always happens with this story! One thing leads to another, and then I end up with a whole chapter from just a few sentences. My mind works like that. Now, in this chapter, Dr. Fate is going to be VERY OOC. But hey, just to warn you: EVERYONE will be OOC. Except for probably Flash. :D Because he's always goofy.

**LIST OF CHARACTERS (in this chapter)**

_**FastIsHot: Flash**_

_**ImmortalBatmanLVR: Wonder Woman (Diana)**_

_**KnightInDarkArmor: Batman**_

**_FATED_tobeAWESOME: Dr. Fate. (his wife Inza, at the end) _  
**

* * *

**JLU CHATROOM 1**

* * *

**FastIsHot has logged in.**  
**  
FastIsHot:** Nice day!!  
**  
ImmortalBatmanLVR has logged in. **

**FastIsHot:** Ooh! Now it's even NICER!!!

**FATED_tobeAWESOME has logged in.**

**FastIsHot:** Wut the… who r U?

**ImmortalBatmanLVR:** A man with much insecurity. Why else would he say in bold big letters that he's awesome?  
**  
FATED_tobeAWESOME:** Be quiet. I'm… Dr. Fate.  
**  
ImmortalBatmanLVR:** You just proved my point. By adding in the three dots before your name, ur trying to make a dramatic pause so you'll appear more awe-inspiring, when, in fact, you just sound like a total idiot.

**FATED_tobeAWESOME:** Who asked YOU?

**ImmortalBatmanLVR**: Who asked me wut? Ur not making sense.

**FastIsHot**: Dude, wut's with the freaky mask, anyway? It looks weird.

**FATED_tobeAWESOME:** Batman wears a mask.

**ImmortalBatmanLVR**: That's cuz it looks sexy! :D (drools)

**FATED_tobeAWESOME**: Then how come I can't wear a mask?

**ImmortalBatmanLVR:** Cuz it just looks stupid.  
**  
FATED_tobeAWESOME**: You're stupid!  
**  
ImmortalBatmanLVR:** So is your face. And your mask.  
**  
FastIsHot:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! WEOIRUSLDFJWEORI$PIUI${UEWR EWOT $TU$T{WE {SDF S:EWOIHWEO{HI$T){#)}#)}TOHIDWHIO"DFHIOETW})$TU(

**ImmortalBatmanLVR:** Er, r u ok, flash?

**FastIsHot:** HAHAHAH! Sorry, Di! I was just laughing so hard I leaned forward on my keyboard and accidentally moved my elbow onto the keys. HOO BOY!!  
**  
ImmortalBatmanLVR:** Good times.  
**  
FATED_tobeAWESOME:** That's what you think.  
**  
ImmortalBatmanLVR:** That's wut I know.

**FATEDtobeAWESOME**: You just think that you know.

**ImmortalBatmanLVR**: No, I KNOW that I know. You just THINK that I think that I know.  
**  
FATED_tobeAWESOME:** NO, I KNOW that YOU only THINK that you think you know!!  
**  
ImmortalBatmanLVR:** No, I just know everything.  
**  
FATED_tobeAWESOME:** No, you just THINK that you know!

**FastIsHot**: WHOA! My head is spinning… I'm SOOO not following this. After the second sentence, my brain shut off.

**ImmortalBatmanLVR:** I run circles around you logically, Dr. Fate.

**FATED_tobeAWESOME:** Do not!!!  
**  
KnightInDarkArmor has logged in.**

**ImmortalBatmanLVR:** I do, too. My knowledge is much more extensive than yours. I am an Amazon.  
**  
FATED_tobeAWESOME:** You can't just say you're better than I am because you're an Amazon!!!  
**  
ImmortalBatmanLVR:** Watch me.  
**  
KnighInDarkArmor**: I think I'm enjoying this.  
**  
FastIsHot**: WOOT!!! Di, YOU RULE!!!

**FATED_tobeAWESOME:** SHUT UP, FLASH!

**ImmortalBatmanLVR:** And I never said I was better than you, Dr. (tho I AM far superior in every possible way), I only said I was more knowledgeable than you. So you really shouldn't put words in my mouth.

**FATED_tobeAWESOME**: Well, now you said it!!!

**ImmortalBatmanLVR**: Yes, but I said it on my own terms. From my own mouth.

**KnightInDarkArmor**: Don't even try to argue with her, Fate. Not only is it pointless because she'll win eventually, but she's also been taught by ME. So, she's always going to win. Just give up.

**FATED_tobeAWESOME:** NO!

**KnightInDarkArmor**: And get a better screenname while you're at it. It's embarrassing. I don't know why Inza even let you have an account. She does know about this, right?

**FATED_tobeAWESOME**: Er… yes.

**ImmortalBatmanLVR:** No, she doesn't. I just called her. She's coming to smash the computer, Fate. You lose.

**FATED_tobeAWESOME**: BLOODY AMAZON!

**FastIsHot**: HAHA! PWNED by a GIIIRRRLLLLL!!

**KnightInDarkArmor:** Fate, you need help. Being addicted to the computer is a dangerous thing.

**FATED_tobeAWESOME**: I'm NOT addicted!!! No! Wait! Inza! Just let me finish this sentence because I have to get back at Wonder Womadsfaweotih24[toihEOTIHtoiha[rti4[a4

**FastIsHot**: ????

**FATED_tobeAWESOME**: Hello, this is Inza. Fate's off sulking in the corner. I'm shutting off this computer for good. Just wanted to say goodbye.

**KnightInDarkArmor**: Good bye.  
**  
ImmortalBatmanLVR**: Bye, Inza!

**FastIsHot**: C ya, chickie!

**FATED_tobeAWESOME has logged out.**

**KnightInDarkArmor**: Diana, transport over.

**ImmortalBatmanLVR:** Why?  
**  
KnightInDarkArmor:** NOW.

**ImmortalBatmanLVR:** (drools) I'm on my way. Right now. :D

**ImmortalBatmanLVR has logged out.**

**FastIsHot:** Er… do I want to kno?

**KnightInDarkArmor:** Normally, I wouldn't do this, but you're the first to know. I'm proposing to Diana.

**FastIsHot**: WOW!! Can I be your best man?

**KnightInDarkArmor**: No.

**FastIsHot**: Aw man. Please?

**KnightInDarkArmor**: No.

**FastIsHot:** Y not?  
**  
KnightInDarkArmor:** Because I said so.

**FastIsHot**: Aw, come on! I thought we were buds, Bats!

**KnightInDarkArmor:** You thought wrong.

**FastIsHot: **But WWHHY not?

**KnightInDarkArmor: **Two words. Watchtower. Party.

**FastIsHot: **Hey, that was only ONE TIME! ONE TIME!!!

**KnightInDarkArmor: **I'm not good with second chances. I have to go. Diana's going to be here in ten seconds. I have to prepare mentally.

**FastIsHot**: Darn. I'll never be a best man.

**KnightInDarkArmor**: … Ugh. Fine.  
**  
FastIsHot**: REALLY???  
**  
KnightInDarkArmor:** No.  
**  
FastIsHot:** WUT??!!

**KnightInDarkArmor has logged out.**

**FastIsHot:** Man… (cries)

**FastIsHot has logged out. **

**

* * *

**


	9. Will

**JLU IM  
**

**By Serena **

**A/N**_: Sorry for the long wait in updates. I'm having a really hard time finding time to update all of my stories. Plus, my muse has been absent lately. :( Hang in there with me, people. I'm not going anywhere, I'm just... really, really busy. :( Grr. C'est la vie, non?_

_So yeah, this is an extended, special edition of JLU Chatroom. Ladies only. :D _

_**List of Characters in this Chapter:**_

_**ImmortalBatmanLVR: Wonder Woman/Diana**_

_**Vixen_Must_Die/Red_Angel: Hawkgirl/Shayera**_

_**SexySupergirl: Supergirl**_

_**BetterNSupergirl: Stargirl**_

_**Batty_Oracle: Oracle/Barbara Gordon**_

_**AnimalImpersonator: Vixen**_

_**ONLY_Dating_SUPES: Lois Lane**_

_**KickButtItalianChick: Huntress**_

_**NotSoSilentDeath: Black Canary**_

_**Mystical_Heroine: Zatanna**_

_**GoddessSorceress: Circe **_

_**ApokolipsAmazon: Big Barda  
**_

_

* * *

_

**JLU SPECIAL EDITION: LADIES' CHATROOM

* * *

**

**ImmortalBatmanLVR has logged in.**

**Vixen_Must_Die has logged in.**

**ImmortalBatmanLVR: **Uh, Shay, u might want to get a new name. U and John are back together. Oh, and I have something to tell you!

**Vixen_Must_Die: **But I like my name.

**ImmortalBatmanLVR: **Shayera…

**Vixen_Must_Die: **OH ALL RIGHT! KILLJOY!

**Vixen_Must_Die has logged out. **

**SexySupergirl has logged in.**

**SexySupergirl:** What'd I miss???? What'd I miss? OMGGOOOOSSSSH THIS IS JUST 2 much fuNN!!!

**ImmortalBatmanLVR: **Hey, Kara. I have something to tell –

**SexySupergirl: **Hey! Codenames only!

**ONLY_Dating_SUPES has logged in. **

**ONLY_Dating_SUPES: **Um, Kara, you DO know who you're yelling at, right?

**SexySupergirl: **Umm… no?

**ImmortalBatmanLVR: **It's Diana. Lois, hi. I have something to tell you.

**SexySupergirl: **Who r u again?

**ONLY_Dating_SUPES: **It's WONDER WOMAN, KARA!!

**ImmortalBatmanLVR: **Really, it's OK, Lois. I just want to tell u guys something –

**SexySupergirl: **EEK! Don't KILL ME, WONDER WOMAN! PLEZZZ!!

**ImmortalBatmanLVR: **I won't – I just want to tell u –

**SexySupergirl: **ACK! I NEED one last mocha shake before Wonder Woman kills me!

**ImmortalBatmanLVR: **I won't!!!

**SexySupergirl has logged out. **

**ImmortalBatmanLVR: **Er… ok. Lois, hey I want to tell you something important.

**NotSoSilentDeath has logged in.**

**KickButtItalianChick has logged in. **

**Mystical_Heroine has logged in.**

**BattyOracle has logged in.**

**GoddessSorceress has logged in.**

**BetterNSupergirl has logged in.**

**ApokolipsAmazon has logged in.**

**AnimalImpersonator has logged in.**

**AnimalImpersonator: **Sorry I'm late, guys. Had a date.

**Vixen_Must_Die: **WITH WHO?

**AnimalImpersonator: **If u must kno… Mr. Terrific.

**ImmortalBatmanLVR: **Hey, I thought u logged out, Shay.

**Vixen_Must_Die: **NOT YET!

**ImmortalBatmanLVR: **

**Vixen_Must_Die has logged out.**

**ImmortalBatmanLVR: **Guys, this is really important.

**Red_Angel: **Well, as long as it's not John.

**AnimalImpersonator: **Wait, who r u?

**Red_Angel: **Guess. I have red hair. And I call myself an angel.

**AnimalImpersonator: **Demon, more like.

**Mystical_Heroine: **Ouch. That's Etrigan, actually.

**Red_Angel: UR SO DEAD, VIXIE GIRL! **

**ImmortalBatmanLVR: **Um, guys, I'd really like to tell u all something….

**AnimalImpersonator: **Bring it on, Wings!

**ONLY_Dating_SUPES: **Geez, r u guys always this violent?

**Red_Angel: **Speak for urself, Lois. Ur a tough cookie.

**ONLY_Dating_SUPES: **Thx.

**ImmortalBatmanLVR: **Guys!?

**Red_Angel: **BUT UR STILL GOING DOWN, VIX!

**KickButtItalianChick: **Dude, I thought we did this already.

**AnimalImpersonator: **IM GONNA DROP U LIKE A TURKEY!

**Red_Angel: **SAY THAT TO MY FACE!!!

**ImmortalBatmanLVR: **Guys! Hey!

**AnimalImpersonator: **FINE!

**AnimalImpersonator has logged out.**

**Red_Angel has logged out.**

**ImmortalBatmanLVR: **Wait! Guys!

**BetterNSupergirl has logged out.**

**ApokolipsAmazon: **This is pointless. I have to go beat up some people.

**ApokolipsAmazon has logged out.**

**KickButtItalianChick: **Wutevs. U wanna go get a bite, Blondie?

**NotSoSilentDeath: **Yeah, sure. Think we're going on a double date tonight, anyhoo. Ollie's taking us out to a really nice place.

**KickButtItalianChick: **As long as I'm not paying, it's great.

**KickButtItalianChick has logged out.**

**NotSoSilentDeath has logged out. **

**Batty_Oracle has logged out.**

**ImmortalBatmanLVR: **Wait! Guys! I have to tell u something!!

**ONLY_Dating_SUPES: **Whups, gotta get back to work. Chief, I told you this was important! It's a story! What? No, I'm not typing as I'm talking, I'm… getting a story. About the Justice League ladies. Yeah. Really.

**ONLY_Dating_SUPES has logged out.**

**ImmortalBatmanLVR: **But…

**ImmortalBatmanLVR:**…

**ImmortalBatmanLVR: **… I'm getting… married.

**Mystical_Heroine: UR WUTTT NOW??!?!?!?!**

**GoddessSorceress: **About time, my dear.

**ImmortalBatmanLVR: **Zee? Aunt Circe? I thought u were gone!

**Red_Angel has logged in.**

**ONLY_Dating_SUPES has logged in.**

**AnimalImpersonator has logged in.**

**KickButtItalianChick has logged in.**

**NotSoSilentDeath has logged in.**

**SexySupergirl has logged in.**

**BetterNSupergirl has logged in.**

**ApokolipsAmazon has logged in.**

**BattyOracle has logged in.**

**All: UR WUT!?!?!?!?!**

**Red_Angel: **Y DIDN'T U TELL ME SOONER?!!

**ImmortalBatmanLVR: **Well, I tried to –

**ONLY_Dating_Supes: **Y DIDN'T U TELL ME SOONER TOO!?!

**ImmortalBatmanLVR: **I really did try to tell u, Lo, but –

**KickButtItalianChick: **Way to go, Di.

**BattyOracle: **PLZZZ tell me it's not who I think it is.

**SexySupergirl: **Is it my coz?

**ONLY_Dating_SUPES: **Uh, HEEELLOOOO!??!?

**SexySupergirl: **Wut?

**BetterNSupergirl: **Psh, u are SO thick, Superchick.

**SexySupergirl: **HEY!!!

**BetterNSupergirl: **If the shoe fits.

**SexySupergirl: **Y U!!!

**BetterNSupergirl: **Truth hurts.

**SexySupergirl: **UR DEAD!

**ImmortalBatmanLVR: **Kara –

**SexySupergirl: **IKESS!!

**SexySupergirl has logged out.**

**BetterNSupergirl: **Wimp.

**BetterNSupergirl has logged out.**

**Red_Angel: **That's it. I'm coming over RIGHT NOW! We gotta talk.

**Red_Angel has logged out.**

**AnimalImpersonator: **I'm in!

**AnimalImpersonator has logged out.**

**ONLY_Dating_SUPES: **I'm coming too!

**ONLY_Dating_SUPES has logged out.**

**NotSoSilentDeath: **It's a party! Helena and I are on our way.

**NotSoSilentDeath has logged out.**

**KickButtItalianChick has logged out.**

**ApokolipsAmazon: **Well, I guess I'll come too.

**ApokolipsAmazon has logged out.**

**GoddessSorceress: **Wouldn't miss a party! You in, Zee?

**Mystical_Heroine: **U kidding? Wouldn't miss it!

**GoddessSorceress has logged out.**

**Mystical_Heroine has logged out.**

**ImmortalBatmanLVR: **Umm… I don't remember making a party.

**Batty_Oracle: **Uh, now that's it's just you and me, Diana... I have to know. Are you marrying Batman?

**ImmortalBatmanLVR: **No.

**Batty_Oracle: **Oh.

**ImmortalBatmanLVR: **I'm marrying Bruce Wayne. :D

**ImmortalBatmanLVR has logged out.**

**Batty_Oracle: **Oh. Boy.

**Batty_Oracle has logged out.

* * *

**

* * *

_Hee hee. :D Di's so witty.  
_

- **Serena**


	10. Be

**JLU IM: Truth, Justice, and IMing**

**By Serena**

**A/N:**_ So sorry I haven't updated this in ages, guys. My muse has been absent lately. I'm thinking of firing her and getting a new one.  
_

**LIST OF CHARACTERS (in this chapter)**

_**FastIsHot: Flash**_

_**ImmortalBatmanLVR: Wonder Woman (Diana)**_

_**KnightInDarkArmor: Batman**_

_**GoldenGuy: Booster Gold**_

_**Red_Angel: Hawkgirl**_

_**Green_Marine: Green Lantern**_

_**UndiesOnTheOutside: Superman  
**_

* * *

**JLU CHATROOM 1

* * *

**

**GoldenGuy has logged in.**

**Green_Marine has logged in.  
**

**GoldenGuy: **Yooo, wut iz UPP?

**Green_Marine: **Oh boy.

**Red_Angel has logged in. **

**GoldenGuy: **Hey, Angel babe!

**Green_Marine: **Oh, you did NOT!

**Red_Angel: **No, he didn't.

**GoldenGuy: **Uh... noooooo, I didn't.... CIAO BABE!

**GoldenGuy has logged out due to panic. **

**Green_Marine: **??? What the...

**Red_Angel: **It's just supposed to say he logged out. That's weird.

**KnightInDarkArmor has stealthily logged in. **

**Red_Angel: **???

**Green_Marine:**??? Uh...

**KnightInDarkArmor: **... If this is someone's idea of a joke, it's not funny.

**Green_Marine: **Not me.

**Red_Angel: **Def not me!!

**UndiesOnTheOutside has questioningly logged in.**

**UndiesOnTheOutside: **What?!?

**KnightInDarkArmor: **Good. So it's not just me. Now I won't have to kill Wally.

**FastIsHot has speedily logged in. **

**KnightInDarkArmor: **I take it back.

**FastIsHot: **Whoa! How'd it do that? Cool!!!! :D

**Red_Angel: **Wait, u didn't do that, Wally?

**FastIsHot: **Wut? No... kudos to whoever did, tho! AweSUMMM, dude!

**UndiesOnTheOutside: **Then who did? It must be a genius programmer. Bruce??...

**KnightInDarkArmor: **You did not just type that.

**UndiesOnTheOutside (frightened): **Noooo... I didn't... HEY!

**FastIsHot (excited): **Cool! It's like a mood ring - only on the computer!

**KnightInDarkArmor (annoyed: BatLevel2): **This is disturbing. What the...*&$%

**Red_Angel (amused): **LOL!!!

**Green_Marine (suspicious): **That is kinda creepy. It knows how we're feeling.

**ImmortalBatmanLVR has completely and utterly sexily logged in. **

**FastIsHot (whistling): **Hoo boy! Hey, Gorgeous girl!**  
**

**KnightInDarkArmor (peeved: Batlevel 57): **You did NOT just type that.

**FastIsHot (scared out of his mind): **Nooo... I didn't.

**ImmortalBatmanLVR (confused): **What is going... wait, how'd it kno Im confused??

**Green_Marine: **We don't know, Diana. Oh, good, it stopped doing it to me.

**Red_Angel (gleeful): **Maybe cuz ur mind is blank, John.

**Green_Marine (furious): **HEY!

**UndiesOnTheOutside (surprised): **Oh, it's back.

**ImmortalBatmanLVR (puzzled, but still gorgeous): **I don't understand. What's happening?

**FastIsHot (mischievous): **We dunno, Di. Wutevr it is, it seems to lurrvee u!

**KnightInDarkArmor (really pissed off: Batlevel 165): **Wally. Shut up. NOW.

**Red_Angel (amused): **I'd do wut he says, Wally. After all, ur going after an engaged woman.

**UndiesOnTheOutside (SHOCKED!): **WHAT!?!?!!

**Green_Marine (SHOCKED!): **WHAT???

**ImmortalBatmanLVR (embarrased/annoyed/still hottest woman on planet): **Shay! U weren't supposed to spill the beans yet!

**Green_Marine (annoyed): **You KNEW, Shay?

**Red_Angel (self-satisfied): **Chya. Why wouldn't I?

**Green_Marine (shocked/irritated):**... Dunno. Whoa. But Di, you're engaged?!?!?! To WHO?

**FastIsHot (laughing): **Wouldn't U like to know, GL?!

**UndiesOnTheOutside (puzzled): **Di, why wouldn't you tell us?

**ImmortalBatmanLVR (shrugging, still sexy): **I was waiting to drop the bomb at a better time. Preferably when all of you were together. It would've been fun. I could still do that, tho...

**Red_Angel (grinning): O**h, yeah. Do it!! But guys, don't tell anybody.

**UndiesOnTheOutside (chagrined): **Well, uh, I don't like keeping things from Lois.

**KnightInDarkArmor (dryly): **This from the man who took years to tell her that you were Superman.

**FastIsHot (impressed): **Burrrrnnn.... nice, Bats.

**ImmortalBatmanLVR (agitated, but still beautiful): **Getting off topic here. Speaking of which, I hate the word "wicking."

**Red_Angel (confused): **Wicking???

**KnightInDarkArmor (knowing): **Wicking.

**Green_Marine (puzzled): **Wicking?

**UndiesOnTheOutside (lost): **Wicking??

**ImmortalBatmanLVR (ticked but lovely): **CUT IT OUT! I just said I hate that word!!!**  
**

**FastIsHot (knowing): **Hey, isn't that the guy from that chick flick... Pride and Persons? Wicking? The bad guy?

**ImmortalBatmanLVR (laughing gorgeously): **No, Wally, that's Mr. Wickham from Pride and Prejudice.

**UndiesOnTheOutside (suspicious): **Wally, how would you know about that?

**FastIsHot (mortified): **Uh.... my girlfriend made me watch it.

**KnightInDarkArmor (omnipotent): **Liar.

**FastIsHot (lying through his teeth): **AM NOT! CRAP! I WISH THAT MOOD THING WOULD CUT IT OUT!!!!

**Red_Angel (amused): **Wally, you watched Pride and Prejudice? haha...

**FastIsHot (embarrassed beyond belief): **Shut up! I'm outta here!!

**FastIsHot has shamefully logged out.**

**ImmortalBatmanLVR (grinning, still drop dead gorgeous): **Lol!

**Green_Marine (completely lost): **Uh, well... I'm outta here. Shay, I'm coming over. And one of you had better tell me what is going on. And who exactly are you marrying, Diana?!

**ImmortalBatmanLVR (cheekily stunning): **A totally sexy, studly, buff, super-uber hott and amaaaazing guy. Did I mention he's the sexiest guy I've ever seen?

**Green_Marine (suspicious): **Yeah, you did.

**UndiesOnTheOutside (very suspicious): **Diana... it'd better not be who I think it is.

**ImmortalBatmanLVR (innocently divine): **I'm sure I have no idea wut ur talking about, Clark.

**KnightInDarkArmor (smug)**: Something got your tights in a twist, Kent?

**UndiesOnTheOutside (shocked/furious): **I KNEW IT!!!! YOU SMUG **(content censored)**

**Green_Marine (astonished): **Whoa, cool it, Clark! You're supposed to be the good guy! You know, the one who never swears?! What's with you? Who do you think is marrying Diana?

**Red_Angel (laughing): **LOL!!! I know wut his problem is... but you'll just have to get over it, Clark.

**ImmortalBatmanLVR (beautifully angry): **Clark, chill. I'll marry who I want.

**Green_Marine (frustrated): **Which is WHO??

**UndiesOnTheOutside (furious): **I can't believe it!!! How could you, Diana??!

**Green_Marine (really frustrated): **COULD YOU WHAT?? WHO ARE YOU MARRYING???!

**Red_Angel (irritatated): **Cut it out, Clark. Di knows wut she's doing. I think...

**ImmortalBatmanLVR (sarcastic but hot): **Thanks for the vote of confidence, Shay.

**Green_Marine (has had it): **WILL SOMEONE GIVE ME ANSWERS HERE?!?!

**UndiesOnTheOutside (snappish): **That's it. JL Founder's Meeting. Conference Room. NOW. Be there.

**KnightInDarkArmor (really pissed off: Batlevel 343 (WARNING!)): **Bite me, Kent.

**Red_Angel (worried): **Uh-oh, Clark. U really shouldn't have told Batman wut to do....

**UndiesOnTheOutside (sullen): **See if I care.

**UndiesOnTheOutside has cowardly and sulkily logged out. **

**Green_Marine (is finished): **WHAT IN THE NAME OF OA IS GOING ON HERE?!?!?!?!?!

**Red_Angel (soothing): **Don't feel bad, John. I'll explain everything 2 u. When I feel like it. Bye Di! Ttyl.

**ImmortalBatmanLVR (happy): **Bye Shay!

**Red_Angel has gracefully logged out. **

**Green_Marine (going out of his mind): **ARGH! THAT'S IT!!! SHAY, YOU'D BETTER TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON!!

**Green_Marine has logged out due to pure frustration. **

**ImmortalBatmanLVR (questioning and knowingly stunning): **Bruce... it was you who programmed in the whole 'mood' thing, wasn't it.

**KnightInDarkArmor (smirking): **Maybe. Maybe not.

**ImmortalBatmanLVR (grinning and gorgeous): **Who else could hack into the system and program the moods so every time I write it says something positive about me and my looks?

**KnightInDarkArmor (smug): **No one.

**KnightInDarkArmor (uncertain): **How do you like your ring?

**ImmortalBatmanLVR (warmly loving): **It's gorgeous, Bruce. :) 3

**KnightInDarkArmor (hopeful): **Want to get some dinner?

**ImmortalBatmanLVR (completely in love): **Absolutely. Love you.

**ImmortalBatmanLVR has stunningly and divinely logged out. **

**KnightInDarkArmor: **Love you, too, Diana.

**KnightInDarkArmor has logged out and left the building (stealthily, of course).  
**

* * *

_Reviews are appreciated. :)_

_- Serena  
_


	11. Soon

**Justice League IM: Truth, Justice, and IMing  
**

By** Serena**

**A/N:**_ College work is a killer, people. :p But I've been wanting to update this one for a while, seeing as how my muse has slowly been returning..._

_Anyway, since we've had a Ladies' special edition chatroom, I've decided to go ahead and do a special edition Guy's chatroom. :)_

**LIST OF CHARACTERS (in this chapter)**

_**FastIsHot: Flash**_

_**KnightInDarkArmor: Batman**_

_**GoldenGuy: Booster Gold**_

_**GreenMarine: Green Lantern**_

_**UndiesOnTheOutside: Superman**_

_****__JustCallMeCupid: Green Arrow_

_****__WorldsBestDetective: Question_

_****__THEMartian: Martian Manhunter_

_****__Fated_tobeAWESOME: Dr. Fate_

_****__KnightofHonor: Shining Knight_

_****__ClintEastwoodRocks: Vigilante  
_

_****__MisterMiracle (formerly GodofMiracles): Mister Miracle_

_****__Blood_Demon: Jason Blood/Etrigan  
_

_****__Orion: Orion  
_

* * *

**Justice League IM: SPECIAL EDITION: MEN'S CHATROOM

* * *

**

**FastIsHOT has logged in.**

**GreenMarine has logged in.**

**UndiesOnTheOutside has logged in.**

**FastIsHOT: **So... how's life for you fine fellows?

**GreenMarine: **(grunt)

**FastIsHOT: **Hmm... interesting. Supes? Any thoughts?

**UndiesOnTheOutside: **(grunt)

**FastIsHOT: **Very interesting. (taps fingers together)

**JustCallMeCupid has logged in.**

**WorldsBestDetective has logged in.**

**FastIsHOT: **Yo, buds! Wut iz UUPP?

**JustCallMeCupid: **(grunt)

**WorldsBestDetective: **(grunt)

**FastIsHOT: **Well, this is certainly extremely interesting and will provoke many serious, in-depth questions that I shall try to answer. Not.

**KnightOfHonor has logged in.**

**ClintEastwoodRocks has logged in.**

**FastIsHOT: **Hey, dudes! What's chillin'?

**ClintEastwoodRocks: **(grunt)

**FastIsHOT: **Dude... this is weird. I'm trying to be all philosophizing and everything... but u guys are killin me! Shining Knight, c'mon, buddy, r u with me?

**KnightOfHonor: **(grunt)

**FastIsHOT: **SERIOUSLY?

**KnightInDarkArmor has logged in. **

**JustCallMeCupid: YOU SUCK, BATMAN!**

**WorldsBestDetective: YOU SUCK, BATMAN!**

**GreenMarine: YOU SUCK, BATMAN!**

**GoldenGuy: YOU SUCK, BATMAN!**

**ClintEastwoodRocks: YOU SUCK, BATMAN!**

**KnightOfHonor: YOU ARE NOT ONE OF MY FAVORITE PERSONS, BATMAN!  
**

**KnightInDarkArmor: **? What the...

**UndiesOnTheOutside: YOU SUCK, BATMAN!**

**KnightInDarkArmor: **OK, Kent. What's the deal.

**UndiesOnTheOutside: YOU'RE MARRYING DIANA, THAT'S THE DEAL! **

**KnightInDarkArmor: **And your point is...

**UndiesOnTheOutside: **Ur not good enough for her!

**KnightInDarkArmor: **Someone's jealous, Kent. Thought you already had a girlfriend.

**UndiesOnTheOutside: **That's not the point. The point is Diana's one of my best friends. But she's naive when it comes to men, and she doesn't know what she's getting herself into when she's marrying you.

**KnightInDarkArmor: **Looks like I just found another piece of kryptonite on Ebay. And... I just bought it.

**UndiesOnTheOutside: **HEY! SEE? I REST MY CASE!

**JustCallMeCupid: **Geez, Clark, you're really fired up about this.

**KnightInDarkArmor: **Then why are the rest of you idiots getting on my case?

**GoldenGuy: **Uh... cuz ur marrying WONDER WOMAN!

**KnightInDarkArmor: **I don't see how that's any of your business.

**JustCallMeCupid: **Bats, you bagged the most gorgeous woman on the face of the planet. Or in the system. Maybe even the universe. It's a tiny little thing called MAJOR EXTREME TOTALLY AND COMPLETE ONE HUNDRED FREAKING PERCENT GREEN MONSTER JEALOUSY!

**FastIsHOT: **Hee hee. I already knew. SUCKAHAZZZ!

**GreenMarine: **Wait, Bruce - you TOLD FLASH BEFORE US?

**KnightInDarkArmor: **Well, to his credit, he didn't react the way you guys are reacting. He's actually been... I can't believe I'm saying this, the more mature one in the situation.

**FastIsHOT: **SWEEEET! Does that mean I'm best man?

**KnightInDarkArmor: **Fine.

**FastIsHOT: **YESSSSSS!

**KnightInDarkArmor: **I wasn't serious.

**FastIsHOT: **WUUUTT! UR SOOO MEAAANNN!

**KnightInDarkArmor: **I already have a best man.

**FastIsHOT: **WUUUTTT?

**KnightWing has logged in.**

**KnightWing: **You're lookin' at the best man in the whole universe. **  
**

**FastIsHOT: **DUDE? REALLY! YOU SUCK, BATMAN!

**KnightWing: **Hey! I am the guy's son, Wally. Geez.

**KnightInDarkArmor: **You can flip for it.

**KnightWing: **WUT?

**FastIsHOT: **TAILS!

**KnightWing: **HEY! Oh, fine. Heads wins most of the time, anyway.

**FastIsHOT: **NOWAITHOLDUPHANGONICALLHEADS!

**KnightWing: **Too late. You're not fast enough, buddy boy. Ha.

**FastIsHOT: **YOU SUCK, NIGHTWING!

**THEMartian has logged in.**

**KnightInDarkArmor: **Finally, someone who's going to be decent about this. J'onn?

**THEMartian: **No comment.

**KnightInDarkArmor: **Oh, you have got to be kidding me.

**Blood_Demon has logged in.**

**Orion has logged in.**

**Blood_Demon: **I heard you were marrying Wonder Woman, Batman. She might be a powerful, frightening woman, but there's no denying she's the most enchanting creature in existence. I envy you, Batman.

**GoldenGuy: **Join the club, weirdo.

**Orion: **There's a club?

**WorldsBestDetective: **Yes, it formed exactly twelve point two hours ago, right after Batman broke the news that he was engaged to Wonder Woman.

**GoldenGuy: **And I thought Bats and Orion were creepy... dude u take it to a whole new level!

**Orion: **What was that, minion?

**GoldenGuy: **Uh... nufin... I'm OUTTA HERE! Later!

**GoldenGuy has logged out.**

**MisterMiracle has logged in.**

**MisterMiracle: **Batman, I don't know whether to be impressed or extremely annoyed that you managed to get engaged to the most beautiful woman in the world.

**THEMartian: **What about Barda?

**MisterMiracle: **Batman's not engaged to Barda, is he.

**GreenMarine: **Wait, you're saying that Diana's more beautiful than your WIFE?

**FastIsHOT: **Ouch.

**MisterMiracle: **I'm saying that I love my wife. Very much. But honestly... I mean, come on. It's WONDER WOMAN.

**JustCallMeCupid: **I hear that.

**GreenMarine: **Yeah, me too.

**ClintEastwoodRocks: **I hear y'all.

**KnightOfHonor: **I, also, must agree.

**Orion: **She is an amazing warrior. She would be better suited to a strong man who can match her physically.

**KnightInDarkArmor: **Oh, for crying out loud. I can't believe I'm actually sitting here reading you idiots post your jealous, petty wishes about the woman I'm going to marry.

**UndiesOnTheOutside: **And wait for it...

**KnightInDarkArmor: **Who, by the way, I should remind you all, decided to marry ME, and NONE OF YOU MORONS.

**FastIsHOT: **Whoa, Supes. How'd u kno he'd go off on a smug rant?

**UndiesOnTheOutside: **This is Batman we're talking about.

**KnightInDarkArmor: **(Batglare) Kryptonite for Kent, coming right up...

**FATED_tobeAWESOME has logged in.**

**KnightInDarkArmor: **Oh, for heaven's sake. Fate, you're not supposed to be on the computer.

**FATED_tobeAWESOME: YOU -**

**KnightInDarkArmor: **If you say I suck, I will personally go over there, smash your helmet into a million pieces, and tell Inza never to make her crumb chocolate cookies ever, ever again. Then I'll hang you from the highest tower in Gotham City and threaten to cut off any ethernet connections for eternity.

**FATED_tobeAWESOME: **NOOOOOO! NOT THE COOKIES!

**GreenMarine: **Ouch. That's harsh.

**KnightInDarkArmor: **Next person to comment on my engagement to Diana will share the worst fate they can possibly imagine. And yes, I added fate in there on purpose.

**FATED_tobeAWESOME: **YOU ROT, BATMAN!

**FATED_tobeAWESOME has logged out.**

**JustCallMeCupid: **I sense he's not gonna be happy for the next few months...

**KnightInDarkArmor: **Oh, he's not. I already called Inza. She's not making his favorite cookies for five months.

**Orion: **You are very evil.

**KnightInDarkArmor: **I have my moments. Many of them. Most of the time. All of the time. Fine. I'm evil.

**FATED_tobeAWESOME has logged in. **

**KnightInDarkArmor: **Oh, what NOW?

**FATED_tobeAWESOME: **I GOT NOTHING TO LOSE, BATMAN! YOU TOOK MY COOKIES AWAY! YOU SUCK!

**FATED_tobeAWESOME has logged out.**

**FastIsHOT: **And I thought Question was weird...

**WorldsBestDetective: **I know where you live.

**FastIsHOT: **I rest my case.

**THEMartian: **I think I am done here. Good luck, Batman. Congratulations on your engagment.

**KnightInDarkArmor: **Thank you, J'onn.

**THEMartian: **Although I really think that **na'vu ki aklark gi'hna maldair'nn, Batman**.

**KnightInDarkArmor: **I can read Martian, J'onn.

**THEMartian: **Darn.

**THEMartian has logged out. **

**JustCallMeCupid: **Yeah, congrats, Bats. Or not...

**JustCallMeCupid has logged out.**

**WorldsBestDetective: **I hate you and everything you stand for, Batman.

**WorldsBestDetective has logged out.**

**KnightInDarkArmor: **Weirdo. **  
**

**GreenMarine: **You lucky dog.

**GreenMarine has logged out.**

**ClintEastwoodRocks: **What he said.

**ClintEastwoodRocks has logged out.**

**KnightOfHonor: **As a knight, I must wish you congratulations...

**KnightInDarkArmor: **Oh geez...

**KnightOfHonor: **But I must also agree with the others.

**KnightOfHonor has logged out.**

**MisterMiracle has logged out.**

**Blood_Demon has logged out.**

**Orion has logged out.**

**UndiesOnTheOutside: **This isn't over, Bruce. I still don't think you're right for her.

**KnightInDarkArmor: **I still don't care, Kent. And there's a piece of kryptonite on your countertop waiting for you at home.

**UndiesOnTheOutside: **What the heck?

**KnightInDarkArmor: **Lois is holding it.

**FastIsHOT: **Ouch.

**UndiesOnTheOutside: **? GREAT! I HATE YOU!

**UndiesOnTheOutside has logged out.**

**FastIsHOT: **So... we still gonna flip, Dick? You and me, ol buddy ol pal?

**KnightInDarkArmor: **I take it back.

**KnightWing: **Take it back? You never take anything back. Except the bridal shower gifts back to Macey's because you're gonna replace everything people bought you with stuff that's twice as nice and ten times as expensive.

**KnightInDarkArmor: **Shut it or I'll take it back again.

**KnightWing: **Fine. What is it?

**KnightInDarkArmor: **You can both be best man.

**FastIsHOT: **Best men?

**KnightInDarkArmor: **Yes.

**KnightWing: **Seriously?

**FastIsHOT: **Really?

**KnightInDarkArmor: **No. You flip.

**KnightWing: **Bruce, you really, really su-

**KnightInDarkArmor has logged out. **

**KnightWing: **Crap. Wally?

**FastIsHOT: **Yeah?

**KnightWing: **You can be best man if you want.

**FastIsHOT: **I take it back. U can be best man.

**KnightWing: **Great...

**KnightWing has logged out.**

**FastIsHOT has logged out.  
**

**

* * *

**

_Reviews are appreciated. :) _

_I honestly feel bad for Bruce here...  
_

_- **Serena**_


	12. Just

**Justice League IM: Truth, Justice, and IMing  
**

By** Serena**

**A/N:**_ Thanks for the responses, everyone! There was a question as to what J'onn said, and basically he said the same thing as the other guys did to poor Bruce :D._

_Now, if you think poor Bruce is gonna get a break in this chapter... think again. It's time to hear another point of view... one that we really haven't heard yet. It's time for the VILLAINS to have a voice! :D Mwa hahahaha... _

**LIST OF CHARACTERS (in this chapter)**

**_TheKillerJoke: The Joker  
_**

**__****_GuessWho: The Riddler_**

**__****_Brilliantly_Bald: Lex Luthor_**

**__****_Miss_Purrfect: Catwoman_**

**__****_Sexy_Spots: Cheetah_**

**__****_NotFromStarWars: DarkSeid_**

**__****_NotSoHot: Victor Fries (Mr. Freeze)_**

**__****_GoGreen: Poison Ivy_**

**__****_CoolClown: Harley Quinn_**

**__****_Yellow_PWNS_Green: Sinestro_**

**__****_GNARGH: Doomsday_**

**__****_IHAVEAFACE_REALLY: Black Mask_**

* * *

**Justice League IM: SPECIAL EDITION: VILLAIN'S CHATROOM  


* * *

**

** Brilliantly_Bald has logged in.**

** IHAVEAFACE_REALLY has logged in.**

**Brilliantly_Bald: **Since I am so all-knowing and powerful, I can only guess who you are.

**IHAVEAFACE_REALLY: **Shoot, genius. There's only one guy who's as bald as you, Luthor.

**Brilliantly_Bald: **Ah, yes, but at least I have a face.

**IHAVEAFACE_REALLY: **I HAVE A FREAKING FACE! I JUST CHOOSE TO NOT SHOW IT!

**Brilliantly_Bald: **You hide it behind a black mask that can't be taken off. Obviously, you're a bit lacking in the (ahem) looks department.

**IHAVEAFACE_REALLY: **THAT'S IT YOU BALD -

** GuessWho has logged in.**

**NotSoHot has logged in. **

**Brilliantly_Bald: **To you newcomers, I am the all powerful Lex Luthor. Ignore the other one here. It's just Black Mask.

**NotSoHot: **Freeze here. Wait, who's Black Mask again? The guy with no face, right?

**IHAVEAFACE_REALLY: **THAT'S IT!

**YellowPWNS_Green has logged in.**

**Miss_Purrfect has logged in.  
**

**GuessWho: **What's round, smooth, and so shiny that you can see your reflection in it?

**NotSoHot: **Wut?

**GuessWho: **Lex Luthor's head.

**IHAVEAFACE_REALLY: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Nice one, Riddler!

**NotSoHot: **HAHAHAHAHA!

**YellowPWNS_Green: **Good one, human. Very good.

**Miss_Purrfect: **HAHAHAHAHAHA!

**TheKillerJoke has logged in.**

**TheKillerJoke: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**NotSoHot: **Y R U laughing, Joker? U don't even know wut we're talking about.

**TheKillerJoke: **Party pooper!

**NotSoHot: **Freakazoid.

**TheKillerJoke: **HAHAHAHAH- I AM NOT A FREAKZOID YOU WILL DIE!

**Miss_Purrfect: **Joker, chill-ax.

**NotSoHot: **Oh, geez. This is why I hate these stupid chats. One, the computer melts my hands or I freeze the keys together so I can't type, or I end up talking with the idiots like the Riddler or the Joker who don't know how to speak EN ENGLAIS.

**Brilliantly_Bald: **It's 'Anglais,' actually, Freeze.

**NotSoHot: **GEEZ LOUIZE I DON'T CAEWEERLKJLKJLJKWE"ELKLKLJKDF...

**Brilliantly_Bald: **And his keys are frozen together. Of course. I predicted that as soon as he came online.

**NotFromStarWars has logged in.**

**Brilliantly_Bald: **OK, honestly, I have no idea who you are. Batman?

**GuessWho: **No, Batman's definitely from Star Wars.

**NotSoHot: **He's Darth Vader's cousin, right?

**IHAVEAFACE_REALLY: **I thought he was his brother.

**Miss_Purrfect: **Wait, I thought that was you, Black Mask?

**NotSoHot: **Oh, that's right. Black Mask is Darth Vader's brother. Batman's his cousin.

**IHAVEAFACE_REALLY: **GAAAHH! NO I AM NOT RELATED TO DARTH VADER! WILL PEOPLE STOP SAYING THAT?

**GuessWho: **Twice removed. Batman is Darth Vader's cousin, twice removed. What is a cousin that is twice removed?

**Brilliantly_Bald: **Enough with the darn riddles!

**GuessWho: **What? I'm just asking to see if anyone else knows!

**NotSoHot: **Wait, u don't know?

**GuessWho: **No, that's why Im asking...

**NotSoHot: **Oh. That's new.

**TheKillerJoke: **So is my new purple jacket! EEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEE! PPPRUURRRPPLLEEEE!

**NotSoHot: **WEIRDO. Who let him in this chatrooom?

**Miss_Purrfect: **Well, it is a Villain's chatroom, and he's probably the most famous villain here.

**Brilliantly_Bald: **HOW DARE YOU! I AM THE MOST FAMOUS!

**NotFromStarWars: **HOW DARE YOU, MINION! I AM THE MOST FAMOUS!

**Miss_Purrfect: **OK, NotFromStarWars, I'm gonna hazard a guess and say you're the Emperor. Right?

**NotFromStarWars: I AM THE ALMIGHTY DARKSEID.**

**Miss_Purffect: **Right, like I said. You're the Emperor. No need to repeat things.

**NotFromStarWars: I AM NOT THE EMPEROR... I MERELY CONTROL AN ENTIRE PLANET FULL OF SLAVES AND MINIONS WHO ARE UNDER MY CONTROL AND DO WHATEVER I TELL THEM TO OR THEY WILL SUFFER AND DIE. **

**NotSoHot: **Dude, we get it. You're Emperor Palpatine. Geez. Is there an echo in here?

**NotFromStarWars: I AM NOT FROM STAR WARS, YOU IDIOT!**

**GuessWho: **What's loud, soft, echoes, and is silent?

**Brilliantly_Bald: **My latest stupid girlfriend.

**NotSoHot: **HAHAHAHAHAHA! BURN!

**GuessWho: **Close enough, Lex.

** GoGreen has logged in.**

**YellowPWNS_Green: **GARGH! MY ULTIMATE ENEMY! GREEN LANTERN YOU SHALL PERISH!

**GoGreen: **Baby, this is Poison Ivy.

**YellowPWNS_Green: **...AND WHEN I FIND YOU I WILL... Oh. Nevermind. Great. And I had just the perfect ending to my monologue... (sigh)

**Miss_Purrfect: **Finally, another woman here.

**GoGreen: **Wut's up, Cat?

**Miss_Purrfect: **(sigh) Not good. At all.

**GoGreen: **Ur referring to the Dark Knight's impending marriage, I assume.

**Brilliantly_Bald: **That's why we're all here, actually. We need to talk this over. This is a serious problem.

**TheKillerJoke: **YEA IT'S TOTALLY SIRIUS! SIRIUS BLACK HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHY SO SIRIUS? HAHAHAHAHA

**Brilliantly_Bald: **That doesn't even make any sense.

**CoolClown has logged in.**

**CoolClown: **Yeah, you go Mistah J! HAHAHAHA! That was SOOO FUNNY!

**NotSoHot: **Oh, great. The other weirdo.

**CoolClown: **HEY!

**Brilliantly_Bald: **Shut up, Quintzel.

**CoolClown: **HEY!

**TheKillerJoke: **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**CoolClown: **HEEEEYYY! Forget all a yous!

**CoolClown has logged out.**

**Brilliantly_Bald: **I thought she'd never leave.

**GoGreen: **She just got here, Lex.

**Brilliantly_Bald: **And your point?

**GoGreen: **Fine.

**Brilliantly_Bald: **Ahem. As I was saying... about the upcoming marriage of Batman and Wonder Woman.

**Sexy_Spots has logged in.**

**GNARGH has logged in.**

**GuessWho: **?

**NotSoHot: **How original, Riddler.

**GuessWho: **Seriously, who are these people?

**Sexy_Spots: **Cheetah.

**GuessWho: **Who?

**Sexy_Spots: **CHEETAH! GRROWL HISS!

**GuessWho: **Ooh, sexy.

**Sexy_Spots: **Duh...

**IHAVEAFACE_REALLY: **OK, I have no clue who Cheetah is. And who the heck is GNARGH? Killer Croc?

**GNARGH: **DIE. YOU WILL ALL DIE. GARRRRNNNGGTHH.

**NotSoHot: **LOL! That's lame, man. Really lame.

**Brilliantly_Bald: **Uh, Freeze... I think that's Doomsday.

**NotSoHot: **Oh crap.

**GNARGH: YOU WILL DIE NOT SO HOT MAN. **

**NotSoHot: **Crap, crap, crap, crap...

**Brilliantly_Bald: **AS I WAS SAYING! The concept of Batman and Wonder Woman by themselves is bad enough. But if they're getting married... this could mean some even bigger problems.

**GuessWho: **Yeah. It's hard enough with Batman... but with WONDER WOMAN?

**IHAVEAFACE_REALLY: **Wimp.

**GuessWho: **I just like to LIVE, Man!

**NotSoHot: **Uh, what if Wondy comes to live in Gotham?

**GuessWho: **Crap.

**GoGreen: **Crap.

**TheKillerJoke: **Crappppaahahahahahahah!

**Sexy_Spots: **Well, at least she won't be in my city anymore.

**Brilliantly_Bald: **You do know she can fly, Cheetah. And they have teleporters.

**Sexy_Spots: **Aw crap.

**Miss_Purrfect: **So what's the plan, Lex?

**NotFromStarWars: **I shall destroy Batman and marry Wonder Woman.

**NotSoHot: **Um... ew... I did not need to read that...

**GoGreen: **That's really creepy, Emperor...

**NotFromStarWars: **I AM NOT THE EMPEROR! WELL I AM, BUT NOT THAT EMPEROR!

**GoGreen: **WutEVS...

**Brilliantly_Bald: **We must find a way to break up the engagement. We must divide and conquer.

**YellowPWNS_Green: **OK... how do we do that?

**Brilliantly_Bald: **I shall date Wonder Woman and woo her away from Batman.

**NotSoHot: **Wait a minute, how come YOU get to have Wonder Woman?

**GuessWho: **Yeah, I want to date Wonder Woman!

**IHAVEAFACE_REALLY: **NO way! I'M Wonder Woman!

**NotSoHot: **? You're Wonder Woman? LOL! So THAT'S why you hide your face behind the mask... Dual identities, huh, Mask?

**IHAVEAFACE_REALLY: **I MEANT DATING! I'M THE ONE DATING WONDER WOMAN! I FORGOT THE DARN "DATING" IN THE SENTENCE! SHUT UP!

**GuessWho: **LOL! Black Mask is really Wonder Woman... hee hee hee...

**IHAVEAFACE_REALLY: **YOU ALL ROT! I SAID I'M GOING TO DATE WONDER WOMAN!

**TheKillerJoke: **NO ME HAHAHAHAHAHA! ME ME ME ME ME!

**Brilliantly_Bald: **How many of you are billionaires?

**IHAVEAFACE_REALLY: **I'm a millionaire.

**Brilliantly_Bald: **Women always like billionaires. And men with faces.

**IHAVEAFACE_REALLY: **I hate you.

**NotSoHot:** Forget this. I'M the one dating Wonder Woman. Not you, Luthor.

**Brilliantly_Bald: **Just watch me. Something drastic needs to be done before the situation gets completely out of control.

**GuessWho: **Like if they have kids. I have enough trouble with a HUMAN Batman - what if they have a Metahuman Brat? I AINT FIGHTIN NO WONDER BATZ!

**YellowPWNS_Green: **Wimp.

**GuessWho: **What's yellow and has a bad attitude?

**YellowPWNS_Green: **Worst riddle in history.

**GuessWho: **UR SO DEAD. JUST SO YOU KNOW.

**NotFromStarWars: **No. I have settled it. Wonder Woman is mine. That is all.

**NotFromStarWars has logged out.**

**NotSoHot: **Am I the only one who thinks the Emperor is creepy? Dude, all those wrinkles... ugh...

**Brilliantly_Bald: **Yes. Very. Well, I am off to woo Wonder Woman. And I will woo her because I can use alliteration in so many different ways.

**GuessWho: **Forget it! I'm gonna woo her first!

**Brilliantly_Bald: **You're on.

**Brilliantly_Bald has logged out.**

**GuessWho has logged out.**

**IHAVEAFACE_REALLY has logged out.**

**NotSoHot has logged out.**

**YellowPWNS_Green has logged out.**

**Miss_Purrfect: **Is it just me, or is that the most ridiculous plan in the history of the universe?

**Sexy_Spots: **It's not just you.

**GoGreen: **No, not at all. We need a new plan.

**Miss_Purrfect: **Exactly. One that makes sense. Like... I will date Batman and win him away from Wonder Woman.

**Sexy_Spots: **No way, Jose! I AM the one going after Batman!

**Miss_Purrfect: **FORGET IT! I CALLED HIM FIRST!

**Miss_Purrfect has logged out.**

**Sexy_Spots has logged out.**

**TheKillerJoke: **CATFIGHT HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**TheKillerJoke has logged out.**

**GoGreen: **Oh... boy. No wonder we never win.

**GNARGH: **I WILL WIN. BATMAN DIE. I DATE WONDER WOMAN FIRST.

**GNARGH has logged out.**

**GoGreen: **Eeeeessshh...

**GoGreen has logged out.**

**

* * *

**

_Reviews are appreciated. :) _

_Poor Black Mask. I actually forgot to put the word 'dating' in his sentence until I was looking it over and realized my mistake. So, I went with it. :) Just another reason to torture him, which is so much fun.  
_

_- **Serena**_


End file.
